River Rat
by phoenix inferno
Summary: What happens if Darres decides to leave afeter being told something that scares him? contain major spoilers from volume eight! Please RaR. Chapter 7 is up!
1. wolf in sheeps clothing

River Rat

Chapter one: Wolf in sheep's clothing

'_Age and gender mean nothing when it comes to true love. Besides, I said she was my first love... not my current one.'_

It was midnight of the day Yuugin had told Darres this, he was confused and didn't think he wanted to understand. He's been told two very important things that day, both of which he didn't want to believe.

'What am I going to do?' he thought, 'If I stay I'll feel eyes on me, I'll never relax again. I've got to get out of here.' Darres stood up and looked around. He took his sword and a bag of coins off the coffee table before heading to the window.

"Sneaking out hey captain?" Darres was startled by the sound of Krai's voice. "Who you going to see? Oh, and before you waist a night. No. Zi alda has no brothels of which I am a where. You're still going? What ever. Just make sure you're back for morning duty tomorrow."

"I'm not coming back." Darres said bluntly. "I'm taking that horse back from Leene and leaving."

"What?! Why?! You can't, captain; Sir Keld will kill you! Where would you go any way?"

"I don't know! I don't know any thing right now Okay!? I'm leaving and I probably wont come back, you never know, I may miss this job."

Inner Darres: 'Yeah I'll miss this job you dolt! I'll miss the pay is more like it! However, I may miss her... NO! I can't this is why I'm Leaving!

Darres opened the window and climbed out.

The next morning Jill awoke to the very odd sound of armour clanking to gether.

'That can't be Krai, it's only seven thirty, can't be Darres either, it's all ready seven thirty, he's have been up hours ago.' She got up and saw a very odd sight. Krai was putting on Darres's armour.

"Krai? What are you doing? You know the captain will kill you if he finds out!"

"No he won't." Krai said happily. "He left, last night. Not coming back. God, how does he fit in to this? I can hardly breath!"

"Well... the captain is thinner then you. I think that with out his armour on he almost looks sort of skinny. I hope he's okay. What are we going to tell Lady Ishtar and Sir Keld?"

"Like it matters, to Ishtar he's just an other guard..."

"Yeah right! Darres has been looking after Ishtar since she was five!"

"Okay...To Keld, well, Keld didn't even want Darres working in the Palace! He said he was a thief and couldn't be trusted."

"I suppose..." Jill began.

"Excuse me. Lady Ishtar wishes for sir Darres, immediately." Duzell stood in the doorway, his eyes scanned the room for Darres.

"Sir Darres is no longer in lady Ishtar's service. He has left, if, however, she wishes to see Jill or me she can." Krai said in his most authoritative manor. Duzell scowled at the idiot in Darres's armour before turning tail and leaving.

Duzell opened the door into Ishtar's room and found her talking to Falan over the mirror.

"Ishtar." Duzell interrupted.

"What is it Duzie? You know I'm catching up with Falan." Ishtar looked at Duzell and saw how he was straining to keep his eyes looking at her instead of the floor. "Duzie? What's wrong?"

"Darres is gone. He's not coming back. I'm really sorry Ishtar." Ishtar looked up at Duzell her eyes were trying desperately to suppress the tears.

"No. NO! You're lying! Darres would never do that! He'd never leave! He wouldn't be so stupid! You're lying, you have to be. I don't believe you. You're lying..." Ishtar's shouts got quit as she began to sob. She cried in to Duzie's chest. "Why? Why did he go?"

"I don't know, but I will find out. For you." Duzie hugged her and tried to stop her crying.

Me: What do you think? I hope you wont get angry. If you do I'll use Yuugin as a shield. Hah. No wait, he's not THAT popular is he. U oh. (hide under table. And poke head out.) Please review!


	2. Evil undone

River rat

Chapter 2: evil undone

Me: Hey sos about down sizing Yuugin's popularity. And, I may have said this already, but if any one has me on author alerts for my Bblade fic I'm taking a break at the mo. Also it wont let me load the next chappie!!!!!

Back to the story!

"Where is he?!" Leene screeched.

"Where's who?" Ishtar asked.

"That bloody guard of yours! He stole my horse, I was gonna ride it today and all." Leene sulked angrily as she looked for Darres.

"How to you know it was him?" Ishtar said sarcastically. "Any ways, he's gone, no longer works for me. I suspect he took Mr mystery horse for transport."

"Well that's jolly good for him but I saw him take that horse last night and he didn't have anything but a sword with him! Where could he go?! Damn, it doesn't matter. Any one who sees the guard is to report him immediately. I want him brought back here. I don't care how, bring him back dead if you must!" Leene shouted at Ashley who was standing about a foot behind her. He nodded but didn't move. "Well?! What're you waiting for? Tell the whole of Zi Alda! I want that horse back!" Ishtar gulped, Darres was in serious trouble.

Mean while Darres had stopped about a mile out of Zi Alda to try and figure out where to head.

"Darres!" Yuugin called through the woods. "What are you doing? You can't run away. What about Ishtar? What about ME!? You can't just up and leave!" Yuugin stopped and looked at Darres's horse. "You stole the horse from Leene? She'll kill you if she catches you!"

"She wont catch me. And stop trying to make me come back. I'm going and that's that!"

"I know but, no. I wont bother, well, actually. I'm coming with you. I couldn't bare to see Leene's guards grab and gut you." Yuugin laughed. (Don't ask me why)

"No. You're not coming." Darres turned to ride off but Yuugin cast a freeze spell.

"I'm coming with you, you can't refuse and order from a royal." He smirked, "Don't worry, I won't misuse my power."

"Damn." Darres muttered. "Fine. Get red of the spell and let's go!" Yuugin smiled as he rode a head a few meters.

Up in the trees above Sharlin perched, watching in interest.

'That human knight has caused troubles for my plans for to long.' He turned in to a bat and flew after the two riders.

That night Sharlin sat in an other tree above the two riders. The greyblond had been asleep for about an hour. The black haired knight sat staring gat the stars, he'd been in the same place since night fell.

'I wonder what he's thinking.' Sharlin thought. 'Like it matters. Tonight he'll become, MINE!!!!!'

To be continued

What do you think? By the way this is a no shounen ai at the moment, if there is any it'll probably be a one sided fantasy thing. I also wish to thank:

Starblazer and Succorelle for your reviews, thanks a billion. I'm also sorry about Ishtar's reaction, now I think about it it isn't really realistic or like her is it. 


	3. A bite on the neck may be quite continen...

River Rat: Chpter three

A bite on the neck may be quite continental

Darres stared in to space fixated by the stars. One star in particullar caught his attention.

A star that became visible only once evry ten years. A sign of hope to Vampires and many humans alike but to Darres this star was pure hell.

He'd last seen it the night his family was murderd and tonight it wasa disturbingly familiar. It was a blood red.

"Something is going to happen." Darres murmerd.

"To damn right." Sharlin said slyly as he slinked down the tree and stood in front of Darres.

Slowly he walked towards the ex-knight. Darres edged backwards as far as he could.

"Damn." He thought. Just the he came up with the most cunning of cunning plans that it would even put bourdric to shame.

Darres picked up a rock and threw it at Yuugin.

"Oy, oh..." Yuugin said stupidly as he saw Sharlin millimeters away from Darres's neck.

"Will you hurry up and do something?!" Darres shouted at Yuugin who was just yawning and wiping some sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah just hold on a sec. I've got to think of a spell." Yuugin paused for a second not noticing Darres who was struggling against Sharlin's magic. "Ah, I've got one Darres! Do you still need my help?" He called.

"Yes, I think I do!" Yuugin cast his spell and Sharlin flew away.

"Don't worry knight, I'll get you and then I'll have the princess as well." Sharlin laughed to him self as flew off.

"Are you okay Darres?" Yuugin asked as he sat by the tired twenty seven year old.

Darres was breathing heavily and fell out of pure exhaustion on to his back. Yuugin leaadned over him and looked in to his eyes.

"You know, some one could really misinterprite this if they came along." Darres sat up and scoulde at Yuugin.

"You're an ass." He said bluntly.

"Hey!! I just saved your life and not once did I here a thank you." Yuugin said pomusly.

"That's because I didn't SAY thank you. Any ways, I'm going back to Zi Alda." Darres got up and walked over to, for arguments sake, his horse.

"What? You're giving up in under a day? You're just going to go, crawling back with your tail behind your legs and expect Lenne not to have you killed? For god's sake! I thought you were smarter then that, I guess I gave you to much credit." Yuugin sighed.

"I don't know what to do." Darres suddenly blurted out.

"What? Did you just admit you didn't know what to do?" Yuuging laughed. "No, wait, I'm being rude. It takes a big man to admit something like that. I know it must've been hard. But... I'm not for going back to Zi Alda, I'd rather go to La Naan. Don't aask me why becuase I don't know but I'm sure something will go right for us there."

To be continued.

I'M BACK BABY!!!!!!!!!!! You better believe it, I'm back and i'm on fire, I've got six more chappies to load up but it's getting late and I can only load stoies while I'm at home because my school has blocked fan fic. And, if i haven't told you, I'm a bloody border, or at least i am till december fourtenth which is the end of school and the end of my boring bording life!!! Hallaluia, praise to the god and goddess for this wonderfull gift!!

Oh and special thanks to: Aleris, succorelle, AleneVillanore and Carrie for you reviews. Don't foget to review this chppie too!!

CUL8R LOL Phoenix inferno!!! (P.S I named my Neo pet Yuugin!)


	4. Temptation's wings

River Rat: Chapter four

Temptation's wings

Yuugin walked around the La Naan market. The sights and smells were exciting and different. He stopped and looked at one stall that sold magical elixirs. One that caught his eye was labeled 'true love'. He wanted to pick it up and by it but knew that wouldn't be right.

"Hello young man. You have an un requited love whom you wish to have as your own?" A creepy old shop-keeping lady came out from the shadows and looked up at Yuugin.

"Yeah but I wont break their trust like this. I've dragged them in to enough trouble as it is. Why cause more?"

"Why not? The way you describe it a 'happily ever after' maybe better suited." She reached for a small, round bottle with a light blue liquid in side.

"No. I'm not buying any thing, thank you though." Yuugin turned to walk away.

"You'll be back, young prince, trust me!" The woman called over the crowed to Yuugin. He stopped to think.

"How dose she know I'm a prince?"

"Excuse me. Have you seen the prince of Zi Alda or a black haired knight go by?" Jill asked any one who passed her in the La Naan market.

"What's the prince look like?" An old woman asked Jill.

"Umm. Well."

"Is he thin with gray blond hair tied in to a long braid?" She asked.

"Yeah! Exactly. How'd you know?"

"He stopped to look at my stall two minutes ago. Then left towards the aqueduct." Jill ran off in the direction told. "You're welcome!" The old lady screeched. "Honestly, today's youth, they should learn some blinkin' manors." She mumbled absent-mindedly to her self.

Darres was sitting with his back resting on his horse when Yuugin came back.

"Did you get food?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Hold on." Yuugin said as he removed some bread and fruit from a pouch around his waist. Darres grabbed it off him and ate it ravenously. Yuugin took a bite of some apple before looking at Darres.

"We have to move out." He said, quickly grabbing their stuff and standing up the horses.

"Why? We're fine here." Darres stood up and wiped crumbs from his mouth.

"Look over there." Yuugin pointed at Jill running towards them.

"Crap. Let's go!" Darres jumped on his horse but waited for Yuugin to get on his before they rode off.

"Damn." Jill puffed. "At least they seem to be heading for Krai's post."

As the horses grew tired they slowed to a gentle walk. Yuugin and Darres looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"God that was close!" Darres laughed. Yuugin nodded in agreement.

"Have you realized just how much you've changed since we left Zi Alda?"

"It's not even been three days. I couldn't have changed that much."

"Well you have. You're happy, laughing, normal."

"Hey!" Darres shouted angrily. "Are you saying I wasn't normal before?"

"Yep."

"Oh you are gonna pay." Darres un-sheathed his sword and grabbed Yuugin's hair, pulling it so he was leaning over the gap between the horses. "Say you didn't mean it or the hair gets it!"

"Darres stop! No, really stop. Look up ahead." Yuugin pointed at a glint of fire about 200 meters in front of them.

"This is bad. It could be Lenne's men. Maybe we would have been better off going with Jill."

"You're probably right on this one Darres. If Lady Ishtar gets us, or rather you, first she can protect you against Lenne."

"I'm not giving up though! I'm going to head for the coast, with or with out you." Darres turned and galloped off on Back Breaker.

"Darres!" Yuugin called. "Maybe I should have bought one of those potions from that old woman back in La Naan. I still could if I head back now." Yuugin turned and rode back to La Naan.

Darres stopped and got off his horse. He walked over and perched over the river. The water was clear and full of tiny silver fish. He smiled and then saw his reflection. His hair was wild, his face was muddy and he had very dark bags under his eyes. He looked across the river and saw a girl. She had deep violet eyes and blonde hair. His mind attached her image to some one from his past, Selen. He stood up and stared at her. She looked up from the clothes she was washing so he could make out the exact colors and details about her face and eyes. She smiled at him and giggled. She waved for him to cross over but he didn't move. Ever giggling she put her basket of clothes on her head and waded through the river. She sat the basket down and looked up at Darres.

"What's your name?" She asked happily. Though she seemed childish she must have been at least 15. "I'll tell you mine."

"My name? My name's Darres." He said blinking a few times.

"My name's Fleur." She said sweetly. At that moment Darres felt a little something inside him tugging him away from her and back to Pheliosta.

Yuugin rode right past Jill on his way to the market. She called out then gave chase. She found him paying for a red potion at the weird old lady's stall.

"Yuugill, sir. Your mother is worried sick about you and... was that Darres you were with? Is he going to come back, her highness misses him." She looked down at the vile in Yuugin's hand. Sensing her gaze Yuugin slipped the vile in to his pouch.

"I honestly don't care if my mother is worried. I don't want to go back, not yet any ways."

"But your mum's really sick! Ishtar's doctor said she wont live long before they left for the capital. Actually Ishtar's may be (if I get a lead) coming here to see Lady Ramia and look for Darres. I guess you could help there."

"If Darres dose not wish to return you shouldn't make him!" Yuugin said firmly.

"Okay sir, but... she really is worried. Couldn't you at least say he's fine or something?"

"Look. Right now I don't even know where he is. He buggerd off a few mile out of town. I'm going to look for him now."

"I'll come with you. Krai's post is just out there, I'll pick him up then follow you."

"Darres dose not wish to be found. Leave him alone!" Yuugin slammed his foot down as he stormed to wards his horse.

"Wow." Jill thought, "Never thought he'd lose his temper."

"Why are you being so defensive of Darres any ways?" She asked aloud.

"N.Y.B." Yuugin said simply as he mounted his horse.

"What?"

"None of your business." Yuugin's horse swished its tail in Jill's face as it rode by.

To Be Continued

Yay the fourth chappie!!! My school decided to let us back on fanfic so I can get more chappies up quicker now, isn't that just gravy?!

Thanx a lot to all of you who reviewed. Sorry 'bout some out of character moments in this. The old werid lady has a suprisingly big part in the near future. Also shrek two I wanna thank ya! Puss rules! I have a poster (I really really like cats. I have a Garfield poster and a bagpuss poster as well. I also have about six cats, at one point I had twelve.)

Sneak peak and chapter five- need some sleep: Over the past few days she'd grown quiet. Her grades were even lower then usual, she was less bitchy to most people, unless she heard them talking about how careless Darres had been. Most night she sat awake wondering where the man she loved had gone. Other nights she cried her self to sleep over rumors.


	5. Need some sleep

River Rat: Chapter five

Need some sleep

Ishtar sat on her bed. Her eyes watched the platinum haired 'doctor' discuss the meating with Yuugin Jill had just had over the mirror (they have about five in this.) She picked out mentions of Darres being around La Naan.

Over the past few days she'd grown quiet. Her grades were even lower then usual, she was less bitchy to most people, unless she heard them talking about how careless Darres had been. Most night she sat awake wondering where the man she loved had gone to. Other nights she cried her self to sleep over rumors.

Such rumors as: "Leene got hold of the old captain and had him (insert any painfull death you wish here.)"

"He got kidnapped by spys from Razenia and taken for interigation."

"He eloped with a brothel girl from La Naan." This rumor was Ishtar's least favourate. The one that most people thought was a joke however close it was to the truth was:

"The prince of Zi Alda and him were 'involved' so they ran away to be together." Ishtar realised how possible this one was even though she didn't want to believe it.

"Ishtar." Duzie interupted Ishtar's thought. "Ishtar, I'm going to La Naan to search for my self. If Yuugin dose infact know anything he's not telling us I'll get it out of him, don't worry." Duzell turned and walked out of the door. 'And if I find him, I'll kill him.' He thought.

Ishtar watched life pass her by, infact, it was lapping her. People tried all the time to get her to cheer up but just couldn't. She heard people around her saying that she was to depressed and should just get over it. How could she? A forbidden love is often the longest and hardest one to let go of or give up on.

She leaned over her balcony and stared out at the fields. She sighed and thought of her many hiding places, her many tricks played out in those fields.

/flash back/

Ishtar was bounding through the tall grass and wild medow flowers. From Darres's view under an old oak tree it looked like some sort of creature was running through the field hunting. (you know the part with the raptor in Jurassic park three?) The oak tree Darres was leaning on was the point of many local romance legends. People had been carving their names and their crushes in the tree for years. It is thought to be good luck if the name is still there in five years and true love if it's still there in ten years.

"Darres!" Ishtar called happily. "Darres, how do you spell your name?" She asked sweetly.

"D, A , R, R, E, S. Why?" He said, playfully crawling across the ground towards her.

"Go away!" She whinned. "It's a secret!" She screached as she finished carving the 's' in to the oak using a pointy stick.

/ End flash back /

'I haven't checked the tree sence five years ago. If it's still there..." She thought, "Nah, it would have gone ages ago. It's worth the check though." She smiled chekily as she jumpped over her balcony and ran in to the field where the oak was. She pulled back some weeds and felt her heart warm and jump for joy (is that healthy?)

"YES!" She shouted. "Darres, you are so mine!" Ishtar ran back to her room and packed up her disquises and got ready to leave for La Naan, alone.

Sharlin sat out side Ishtar's room listening to her thought.

"Excellent." He thought. "She believes in that tree, I could win this easier then I thought." He laughed to him self as he flew off in the same direction a carriage with a 'doctor' in had left that morning.

To be continued

Sos if you find this chapter annoying but I wanted to add some Ishtar and Duzell in. Is it me or dose Sharlin always fly of in to the distance in my story? /shrugs Thanx for your reviews. Also the story loading may be slowing down a bit because I'm a day girl at my school now, it has some ups and downs but you know how it is.

LOL Phoenixinferno


	6. plans and indisposed Vampires

River Rat

Plans and indisposed vampires

Hey I'm so sorry it's been a while. I had a new chapter all written up then I lost the floppy disk I saved it on. I started to re write it but found out that I could never re do the original. A quick explanation is better then nothing though so here it goes: Darres got drunk, so did Krai. They went walking through the town singing about gremlins and wearing ostrich feathers and weird hats until Ishtar found them. She took them back and aloud Darres to spend the night in the stables. Yuugin came and brought the hung over Darres a drink that turned out to be the potion. Darres now has no control over his actions but Yuugin dose. They also kissed

Back to the story.

Darres sat in the main hall. He was back in his armour and ready to serve the princess. She had been glad to welcome him back especially sense the condition she'd found him in the other night. She laughed as she looked at the ever so serious Darres and compared him to the drunken moron from the night before.

"Lady Ishtar." A woman with long black hair and very beautiful features walked calmly in to the room unannounced. Ishtar glanced at Darres and expected him to rush to stop the woman going any closer. He didn't though. He never seemed to do much unless Yuugin was around.

'Maybe Darres and Yuugin are together.' She thought sadly. 'I guess I'll just put Yuugin in prison for ninety years and then see if Darres still likes him.' She giggled to her self.

The woman looked at Duzell, she smiled evilly. She then bowed to Ishtar and got ready to speak.

"Lady Ishtar, I am here on behalf of my people. We wish for you to come to one of our holidays. It is a simple celebration of the defeat of the vampire king Duzell." She glanced quickly and the platinum haired doctor. "We request that you and any male friend of your choice come to this address next week on Thursday." The lady passed a slip of paper to Ishtar who looked down at it and grinned, it was a pub.

"I'll do my best to be there for you and your people. Just so I know, what should I address you and your people by?" She asked formally.

"My name is Sharly. My people are called the River rats." With this she bowed once more, smiled politely and left the room.

"I don't trust her, princess." Duzell whispered in to Ishtar's ear.

"Neither do I but… It says there will be free drinks!" She smiled up at her 'kitty'.

"Lady Ishtar." Yuugin walked in to the room. "I hear that you have been invited to a River Rat celebration. I'm sure Darres or my self would be glad to join you." He smiled at the zombie like guard which he was quite sure Ishtar would chose to go with her.

"Thanks but no thanks Yuugin. I'm taking some one else with me." Ishtar gestured with her hands towards Duzell. She turned to Darres and expected a large lecture about always having a guard with her. Darres didn't react at first but then he did.

"Lady Ishtar!" Darres shouted. "You can't go to this thing on your own or with a doctor. He is not a royal guard and we don't even know is he's a good fighter or not! What if it's a trap? I'd feel a lot better if Jill, Krai or my self accompanied you." Darres looked up at Ishtar. She didn't notice any difference but her feline doctor did.

"Okay then Darres. Have it your way, I'll take you with me, on one condition. You can't wear armour to this party. You have to wear normal clothes like you were the night you were drunk." She smiled cheekily. Jill looked at Krai with a bewildered expression. Krai sniggered and then realised that Darres owed him about 100 gold pieces.

Mean while

"Okay, Fleur." Sharlen approached the Selen like girl. Sharlen turned from Sharly in to his normal self. "The plan is set. He'll be there, that idiot Yuugin already gave him the potion which means that he can feel pride in accompanying are little crusade to dominate the world." Fleur turned and flew off…

To be continued…

He he, Darres is going to party! He's gonna shake his cute ass!


	7. Unlocked

River rat chapter seven:

Unlocked

Hey I've had nothing but time so I've been getting quite a few chapters written up but not loaded (half term holiday.)

Back to the story

Darres and Ishtar walked towards the pub where the party was to be held. Ishtar was wearing a black dress that was tight at the top but loose down the bottom so it puffed out like a ra ra skirt. Darres was wearing black trouser and a turquoise tunic that Yuugin let him borrow. Darres entered the building first. It was a quart pub usually but the partygoers seemed to be fair competition to Ishtar or Darres on 'who can make the biggest ass of them selves while drunk.'

Yuugin found out how to let Darres be himself for the night so he didn't have to spy on them. Darres stuck close to Ishtar as she walked around looking for Sharley. Suddenly she turned and saw that Darres wasn't with her any more. She saw him talking to a girl who looked just like Selen. The girl made her very angry, she stormed over and politely took Darres away.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Who do you think you are? If the princess can't even keep her male friend happy for one night they'll think I'm stupid or something."

"Keep me happy?" Darres asked just to clarify what she meant. She scowled at him then dragged him to the drinks to get them both a pint. She passed one to Darres then spotted the Selen girl approaching.

"Hey Darres." She said sweetly. "I haven't gotten to catch up with you. I haven't seen you sense back at the river, I was getting worried that you weren't coming back to travel with us to the next city." Fleur knew that Ishtar would be annoyed by her presence; it was all part of the plan.

"Oh, um... Well I've been busy, I got my old job back." He smiled a bit uneasily; even he could tell Ishtar was pissed off.

"So you must be princess Ishtar." Fleur bowed then smiled so sickeningly up at Ishtar.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but Darres never told me of you." Ishtar said in a 'ha ha you don't matter' sort of sarcasm.

"Oh, I didn't think he would. My name is Fleur. I'm the daughter of the River Rat's leader."

"Sharley has a kid!" Ishtar asked sounding very surprised.

"No silly," Fleur laughed, "Sharley represents us but she isn't our leader, did she tell you she was? What a kidder." She covered her mouth as she laughed but when she was done she rested it down on Darres's hip. Ishtar looked at her and scowled.

"Darres. We must speak to Sharley about this." She grabbed Darres and pulled him to the other side of the bar. Fleur watched and smiled.

'All according to plan' she thought as she went to mingle with some other of the 'river rats.' The door of the pub opened and Sharley walked in she scanned the room and smiled. She saw the princess and headed over towards her then noticed that Fleur wasn't with them. Before approaching she grabbed Fleur from the bar and pulled her over to the princess and her bodyguard. Ishtar noticed their approach and smiled. Sharley said hello in the most polite manor she could manage with out bursting out laughing or throwing up.

"So how are you enjoying your selves?" She asked Ishtar and Darres. Darres was about to answer when Fleur grabbed him and pulled him away. Ishtar didn't notice because Sharley was distracting her by introducing her to every commoner in the pub. Ishtar sighed and looked behind her hoping to see Darres just as bored as she was. He wasn't there.

"Um excuse me, Sharley? Did you see which way my guard went?" Ishtar used the tone she could last remember using with Laphiji asking where Duzell had gone.

"No sorry, oh actually. Maybe he went out back with Fleur. She told me about when they met a few days ago, she seems quite taken by him and he by her. She told me he quite literally was lost for words." Sharley smiled in a Yuugin style that she'd picked up from being in Zi Alda as Diaage. (Did I spell that right?)

"What! That bitch!" Ishtar shouted, the bar went silent and all eyes were on Ishtar. She didn't so much as blush she ran out of the back door and froze... From what she could see Fleur and Darres were kissing, she was shattered she stepped back wards in tears and ran back to the palace, she'd tried not to cry but it hurt. She didn't stop when she ran past Yuugin, Jill and Krai. She didn't stop running until she got to her room she opened it and ran strait in to her doctor's arms. Duzell had been up worrying about Ishtar sense she'd told him not even to follow her to the pub. He felt Ishtar crying in his arms, he felt so sorry for her, he wasn't sure what to do about it. She was crying, he didn't even know why but he felt unable to help her.

To be continued

Um... it is a bit short and different, sorta. Well not really, soz if it isn't as good as any past ones, I'm really pissed off right now because my half term was ruined by some one breaking a promise to me and causing me to sulk and moan for the rest of the day, I just happened to have a good idea at the time so I wrote it down. Please review for me!


	8. soz

Hi readers of all my stories! I'm soughta putting my self on a pursonel Hiatis at the mo to 'get my priorities straight' as my Mom puts it. I don't want to but I going to have to take a break from writing for a bit. I may beable to load every now and then and I will try! Please don't loose faith. It's only till I'm organized or do well enough for my mom to stop careing again!

Plz don't stop reading!

Sinead ( A.K.A Phoenix inferno)


End file.
